Yes, Ms Lopez
by Anxious-Writer
Summary: Santana and Rachel try a little role-playing in the bedroom. Santana takes the role of the classic "Sexy Librarian." While hesitant at first, Rachel convinces her that it'll be hot. Inspired by my friend Katie and her incredibly dirty mind. Pezberry PWP.
1. Sexy Librarian

"Rachel, this is stupid," Santana calls out from their en suite bathroom. "Can't I just wear my red nightie? That's way hotter than... This..."

"Santana," Rachel states, rolling her eyes. "It's _my_ fantasy."

"I know that," Santana whines. Rachel chuckles.

"Just get your ass out here, S. I wanna see." Rachel hears Santana grumble before she hears the lock on the bathroom door click and the girl reenters the room. "Holy. Shit."

Santana tugs at the edge of her black, pinstriped pencil skirt, fiddling with the hem.

"Where are your glasses, Santana?"

"My glasses? My reading glasses? What the hell do I need my glasses for?"

Rachel groans exaggeratedly and throws a pillow at the girl who catches it easily, raising a brow.

"It's a part of the whole ensemble, Santana. And you agreed that we'd do your fantasy and then we'd do mine."

"Yeah, well you letting me do you on the balcony was partially your fantasy, Rach."

"Just get them," Rachel sighs.

Santana grumbles and shuffles back to the bathroom. At least she gets to wear her teal stilettos that make her legs look pretty fucking phenomenal. And don't even get her started on what they do for her ass. Santana pulls out her contacts, rubbing her eyes before putting on her glasses. Rachel could not be smirking harder when she stalks back in, shoulders slumped.

"Santana, this is going to suck if you don't get into it."

"Sex with me _never_ sucks, Berry. You should know that."

"Well, of course the sex will be mind-blowing. But that's not the point of roleplaying!"

"I could not feel like more of a loser."

"... I could put you in argyle if you'd like."

"I still have my old Cheerios uniform," Santana offers, waggling her brows.

"… Let's finish this fantasy before we get into more, Lopez."

Santana bites her lip.

"That's Ms. Lopez to you, Rachel."

Rachel raises a brow in response, her shining white teeth sinking into her plump lower lip. "Oh?"

"... Yeah."

"Really, Santana. If you're uncomfortable, we can-"

"There's no talking in the library, Ms. Berry. I thought someone like you would know that," Santana snaps, fingers fiddling with the edge of her blazer. "You spend a lot of time in here, Rachel... I've seen you watching me."

Rachel fumbles for words as she's suddenly transported back to the McKinley library where she spent half of her high school career. "I... Santana, I-"

"What did I tell you to call me, _Ms. Berry_?"

"Fuck."

"Language, Ms. Berry. You wouldn't want me to write you up, would you? Or do you enjoy the idea of spending detention with me?"

Rachel's hands grip the edge of the bed.

"... Yes, Ms. Lopez. I would," Rachel confesses, hanging her head.

Santana smirks in response.

"Do you enjoy the idea of having to write lines for me, Ms. Berry?"

"Y-yes," Rachel mumbles.

"Yes, who? I believe you've been taught better manners than that."

"Yes, Ms. Lopez."

"That's right, Rachel," Santana coos calmly. Rachel feels herself gush at Santana's tone.

"I'd do anything you asked me to, Ms. Lopez," she rasps out, trying to sound as innocent as possible. But Santana isn't making it easy to stay in character.

_You can do this, Rachel. You're an actress for goodness sake._

"Oh? _Anything_ I asked you to, Ms. Berry?" Santana circles Rachel like a cat-like grace, her heels clacking hard on the hard wood floor. "How about you make your way to the desk?"

Rachel nods obediently. She takes her seat at the white desk, her hands shaking lightly as she pulls a blank page toward her.

"Very good, Ms. Berry. My confidence in your ability to follow direction is growing," Santana confesses, unbuttoning the top button of her blazer before fingering the crisp, white collar of her shirt. "Now. I'd like twenty lines stating how sorry you are for not addressing me properly."

Rachel gulps audibly, her hand shaking so hard she can barely hold a pen. She clears her throat, trying to grip the pen with her sweaty palm.

"I am sorry that I misaddressed my librarian," Rachel dictates as she scribbles the words furiously.

"Your, librarian, Rachel?"

"I... Would you rather I write 'Ms. Lopez'?"

Santana bites her lip, moving to lean over the desk.

"I think I'm okay with being _your_ librarian." Rachel's mind goes blank.

"Your lines, Ms. Berry," Santana tuts, tongue gliding along her teeth.

Rachel finishes out her lines, internally chastising herself for her poor penmanship.

"I'm finished, Ms. Lopez."

Santana smirks, looking at the girl over her glasses.

"Would you like a reward, Rachel?"

_Fuck yes._

"Whatever you think I deserve, Ms. Lopez."

Santana lets out a husky chuckle at that before removing her blazer, swinging it over the back of Rachel's chair, letting her fingertips brush the girl's shoulders. Rachel shivers.

"I think you deserve something."

Santana leans over the girl's shoulder, her lips brushing the shell of Rachel's ear.

"Would you like your reward, Rachel?" Santana purrs. Rachel nods furiously, closing her eyes and biting her lip hard to keep from moaning.

"Use your words, Ms, Berry," Santana hums against the girl's ear.

"I-I would like my reward now, Ms. Lopez."

"Very good, Rachel," Santana breathes, allowing herself to scrape her teeth against the girls earlobe.

"F-fuuuu…— Feels good," Rachel grits out.

_Shit_.

"Oh? Turn around, Ms. Berry."

Rachel gets up on shaky knees, turning around her chair to face the source of the copious wetness between her twitching thighs.

Santana pulls off her glasses, sucking at the end of them, letting her tongue peek out of her mouth.

Rachel whimpers.

Santana steps forward, her breasts almost pressing against Rachel's face as she leans forward to place her glasses on the desk.

Rachel isn't sure how, but she fights the urge to tongue the thin expanse of tanned skin peeking out of Santana's shirt.

Santana leans back, fingers move to the buttons of her shirt as she slowly unbuttons them, teasing Rachel with barely-there glimpses of skin.

Rachel feels like she'll pass out before Santana even touches her if this keeps up.

"Undress for me, Rachel. I want to see you."

Rachel stands, pulling her sweater over her head, baring her chest completely.

Santana groans.

"It seems you were expecting this, Rachel."

"N-no I—"

Santana rushes forward, turning Rachel around to press her face-down against the desk.

"You're so wet for me, aren't you, Rachel?"

Santana skims her hand up the girl's leg, stopping at her mid-thigh as she feels a slick wetness coat her fingers.

Rachel whimpers, canting her hips backwards against Santana's, her nipples aching against the cool, hard surface of the desk.

"Such a naughty girl, Rachel," Santana growls against her as she begins marking her way down the girl's back, sucking hard at Rachel's skin. "You're loving this, aren't you?"

Rachel moans helplessly in response, trying her damnedest to push her hips against Santana's teasing fingertips.

Rachel yelps when she feels Santana tug her sweats to the floor, slapping her ass sharply.

"Use. Your. Words."

Rachel is a quivering mess, and if it weren't for the desk, she'd be a pile of boneless goo on the floor, she's sure of it.

"Y-yes, Ms. Lopez. I-I'm debauched… I'm dirty."

Santana grins, rewarding Rachel with a brush of her fingers through her slick pussy. Rachel's knees give out and she white-knuckles the edge of the desk to keep from falling.

"I-I need to f-feel you, Ms. Lopez. Please let me feel you."

Santana smirks against Rachel's skin before pulling away completely, stripping off her oxford shirt, letting her skirt fall to the floor in a pool at her feet. Rachel whimpers at the scratchy feel of what she knows is teal lace, scraping against her bare ass and the naked expanse of her back as Santana presses her body against the girl.

"Is this better, Rachel?" Santana coos, pushing her hips against Rachel's, grinding hard against Rachel's tight ass.

Rachel is ready to scream. Santana is torturing her in the best ways, pressing buttons she didn't know she had. It's _delicious_ torment.

"Spread your legs, Rachel."

Rachel shakily complies and Santana wastes no time in thrusting two fingers knuckle deep. Rachel's back arches and her breath leaves her lungs.

But nothing happens.

Santana keeps her fingers still, not moving them one, tantalizing inch.

Rachel whimpers, trying to force her hips down to ride her fingers, but Santana has her well pinned.

"Tell me you want this, Rachel."

"I want this, Ms. Lopez. I need this. I need _you_."

"Fuck, yes you do," Santana growls, curling her fingers before withdrawing and thrusting back in. "You fucking love this."

Rachel nods against the desk, unable to form words anymore as Santana pounds into her while grinding against her ass. Rachel does her best to push her hips against the girl in response.

"You love being bent over this desk with my fingers buried in your soaking pussy, your tits pressed hard against the desk. You fucking _love. This."_

All Rachel can do is whimper and squirm against the desk, feeling her knees start to tremble.

"I'm s-so close," she moans, pressing her forehead against the desk.

Santana ruts hard against Rachel and sinks her teeth into the girl's shoulder, laving her tongue over the hard bite.

"F-fuck _Santana_," Rachel gasps out, feeling herself gush against the fingers buried inside her.

Santana continues thrusting her fingers, grinding hard against Rachel's ass before she grabs Rachel, forcing her to her knees on the floor, dropping her teal panties to her ankles and climbing on the desk.

"Eat me, Rachel. Fuck. I need you."

Rachel gasps at the sudden change in position, wincing lightly at the shooting pain in her knees before diving in, pushing her tongue into Santana's dripping wet pussy.

It takes no more than thirty seconds for Santana to come apart, gripping Rachel's hair in fists as she fucks herself on the shorter girl's face.

"Fuck, _RACHEL_," Santana calls out, her hips spasming against the desk.

Rachel grins, teasing all around Santana's pussy, letting the girl come down with gentle flicks to her entrance and clit.

Santana gets up on shaky knees, throwing herself onto their bed, kicking off her heels and removing her bra.

Rachel stands, stretching out her legs before joining the woman before her.

"I _told_ you my sexy librarian fantasy was hot. Admit it. You liked it," Rachel teases, as she draws stars on Santana's stomach with her fingertips.

Santana groans, flicking Rachel's arm.

"Fine. It was hot."

"… Next time we'll try the Cheerios uniform."

"… How about _you_ wear the uniform?"

Rachel grins at the idea, leaning up to kiss Santana.

"I think I'd like that," Rachel admits, curling into a sleepy Santana's side.


	2. Balcony

**A/N: **Firstly, huge thank you to Katie and Jenny for being there to kind of facilitate/encourage me to write more. I'm just getting my toes wet when it comes to smut-writing. This is only my third PWP piece if that gives you an idea. But thank you to those of you who took the extra minute to review. And thank you to those of you who have followed and favorited. It means a lot. And now, here's the balcony scene.

* * *

"Santana?"

"Yes, baby?"

"What's on your list?" Santana's brows furrowed and she pulled her glasses from the bridge of her nose. "List?"

Rachel nods, a blush lightly coloring her cheeks. "You know. A _list._ A list of things you want to do."

"Are you asking me if I have a bucket list?"

"Yes... Sort of," Rachel responded, biting her lip. "But a sexual one."

Santana sprays wine all over her book, choking on what little made it down her throat. "What?"

Rachel scurried to the kitchen, grabbing a hand towel to help clean Santana up. She rushed over, thumping Santana on the back, offering her the towel.

"Shit, Rachel. I'm pretty sure I'll never find out if Katniss makes it through her second Hunger Games now..," Santana groaned, flipping her saturated book shut.

"Do you?" Santana rolls her eyes at Rachel's persistence, stalking to the kitchen to drop her copy of Catching Fire in the trash.

"Do I what, Rachel?"

"Have a sexual bucket list of sorts."

"Well, yeah." Santana continued to wipe white wine from her shirt, groaning at how sticky she felt. "It isn't like... A written list. But I have fantasies."

"I have a list."

_That_ sparks Santana's curiosity.

"Oh?" Rachel nods, taking a wet towel to their coffee table. "And what exactly is on your handwritten list, Ms. Berry?"

"It's actually typed, Santana. For easier editing."

Santana nearly choked again, thankfully keeping the wine in her mouth this time.

"And what exactly is on this list?" Santana asks, pulling off her t-shirt as she headed to the bedroom to change. Rachel eyed her girlfriend appreciatively, skipping after her.

"A lot of things," Rachel replies coyly.

"You show me yours and I'll show you mine," Santana offers, waggling her eyebrows.

"You already told me that you don't have a hard copy of your list, Santana."

"Rachel," Santana groans. "I'll tell you one of mine for one of yours."

Rachel eyes her girlfriend warily. "Okay."

"You first," Santana says, smirking cheekily.

"Hey! I didn't agree to that!"

"You tell me one of yours, and I'll tell you one of mine. Take or leave it, Berry."

Rachel sighs, frowning as she weighs her options.

"I'll tell you mine," Rachel starts. Santana grins in response. "If."

"If?"

"If you tell me yours and let us make one a reality." Santana raises her brows. "And if you don't laugh at my fantasies. Fantasy shaming is not allowed."

That makes Santana chuckle. "Alright, Berry. Deal."

"I have this fantasy of you wearing your glasses in a sexy librarian outfit and you dominate me," Rachel says in the most practical tone she can muster. Unfortunately, her blush gives her away. Santana fights the urge to chuckle at her girlfriend.

"Me, you, our balcony. Or the fire escape. With you bent over it and me fucking you from behind."

Rachel gasps as she feels herself get wet at the idea.

"Yours. We're doing yours," Rachel blurts out, pouncing on her girlfriend.

Santana chuckles against Rachel's lips. Rachel groans at the vibrations, slipping her tongue over Santana's lower lip, begging for entrance. Santana complies, swirling her tongue over Rachel's, humming happily before picking the girl up.

Rachel squeaks and pulls away, gripping Santana's shoulders as she's carried out to their balcony.

"It's cold!"

"It's not that bad, Rachel."

"I'm freezing."

"You won't be for long," Santana growls against the shell of her ear.

Santana turns Rachel around, pressing her chest to the girl's back, their hips flush.

"Santana, it's _cold._"

"Rachel, trust me, you will not even feel it once I start."

Santana reaches around, palming Rachel's tits roughly as she sucks on the back of her neck. Rachel's nipples harden against her palms and the shorter girl shivers, unsure of whether it's from the cold or the feeling of Santana _everywhere_. Santana presses Rachel's hips hard to the railing of their balcony.

Santana slides her hands down Rachel's arms, grasping the girl's hands, moving them to grip the metal railing.

"Your hands don't move unless I tell you." Rachel nods, whimpering as Santana nips the side of her neck.

"Spread your legs apart, baby," Santana coos. Rachel nods again, moving her legs apart.

"Now bend over, Rachel." Rachel gushes at her words, complying as best she can.

"Santana, please."

"Begging already, Rachel?"

"Please." Santana chuckles against Rachel's ear.

Santana leans down, pulling Rachel's sweats and boyshorts to her ankles, scratching the girl's legs roughly as she stands back up.

"I fucking love your legs, baby," Santana groans, licking a hot stripe across where the girl's thigh met her ass. "And your ass is fucking _fantastic._"

Santana nips the girl's ass gently, smirking when Rachel pushes against her and whimpers.

"God, you are dripping for me, aren't you?"

"Y-yes."

"Good girl."

Santana rakes her nails over Rachel's ass, groaning happily at the heat of the shorter girl's skin.

"Are you ready for me, baby?"

"Santana, please," Rachel whimpers, pushing herself backwards against Santana's teasing fingers. Santana slides her fingers down, rubbing quick, tight circles against Rachel's thighs, grinning when she feels a familiar heat and wetness. Her fingers slip deliciously over Rachel's skin before she presses in, running her fingertips over the girl's clit.

Rachel tries to hump Santana's hands, gripping the cold metal bar of their balcony. Santana places a sharp, stinging slap to Rachel's ass.

"Do. Not. Move," Santana growls, leaving deep scratches up Rachel's thighs. Rachel groans, her head dropping to her arm as she pushes her ass further backwards.

"I _need_ you, S. I fucking need you." Santana smirks, laving Rachel's neck with her tongue.

"I know you do, Rachel."

Santana's fingers continue their assault on Rachel's clit, rubbing it without any sense of rhythm, driving the girl insane.

"I-inside."

"What was that, baby?" Santana asks coyly, circling Rachel's clit with quicker, harder strokes.

"I-I need you inside," Rachel gasps out, doing her best to keep her hips still.

"Inside where, Rachel?" Rachel groans, digging teeth into her lip.

"I-in my pussy."

"What, Rachel?"

"Fuck, Santana. I need your fingers buried in my pussy. Please."

Santana groans, circling Rachel's entrance before pushing one finger inside, pumping it slowly into the girl. Rachel groans. It isn't enough and Santana knows it.

One fucking finger.

Santana chuckles throatily against Rachel's ear.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"It's not enough, San. I-I need more."

"More? So greedy, Rachel," Santana tuts, nipping Rachel's earlobe, swirling her finger inside the girl, dragging out her wetness, rubbing it over her clit. "Okay, Rachel."

Santana pushes three fingers into Rachel, barely giving her time to adjust before fucking her roughly, pushing hard against her g-spot. Rachel's knees buckle and Santana pushes her body flush against Rachel's. Rachel's mouth drops open as she fights the urge to scream.

"That's right, baby. You can take it. Three fingers, Rachel. Buried in your pussy. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Fuck, Santana!"

"That's right, Rachel, who's fucking you? Whose fingers are rubbing you so good? I bet you fucking love this. You love that I'm fucking you where everyone can see. You love being bent over, riding my fingers in front of New York."

Santana uses her hips to get more force behind her thrust, quickly moving her other hand to circle Rachel's clit as she feels the girl come apart. Rachel's knuckles turn white, her thighs twitching, her pussy clamping down hard on Santana's fingers.

"Come for me, Rachel," Santana groans. Rachel bites her arm to keep from screaming as she comes apart, thrashing hard against Santana's hands, unsure of how she'll stay standing, let alone on their balcony.

Santana doesn't slow her fingers, fucking Rachel hard, rubbing her clit in a way that almost _hurts_.

"Fuck, Santana. _Fuck_."

"Again, Rachel."

"I-I can't," Rachel whimpers, her body spasming.

"You can, and you will, baby. _Again._" Rachel shrieks, her eyes rolling back as her body is racked with her second orgasm.

"F-_fuck._"

Santana slows her fingers, pulling out of Rachel's shaking body before scooping her up into her arms. Rachel whimpers, falling limply into Santana's arms as she's carried to their bedroom, deposited gently onto their bed.

"Hmmm... San?"

"Shhh, baby. It's okay. Let me take care of you."

"What about you? You didn't get to-"

"Later, Rachel. You're exhausted, baby," Santana coos, pulling Rachel's loose t-shirt off before removing her own clothes. Santana slides into bed next to Rachel, holding her gently. "Are you okay?"

"San, that was _amazing._" Santana kisses all over Rachel's face.

"I love you, Rachel," Santana whispers, nuzzling the girl's nose.

Rachel reaches up with a shaky hand, cupping Santana's cheek to pull her in for a kiss.

"I love you too, Santana. Did you enjoy it?"

"That was…. Wow. It was amazing, Rachel."

"I'll even up the score tomorrow, baby," Rachel promises sleepily.

Santana pulls Rachel to lay on her chest.

"Go to sleep, baby."

Rachel mumbles, hugging Santana around her middle before settling in, snoring softly. Santana smiles softly, kissing Rachel's forehead before laying back and letting sleep overtake her.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading! Please review! I need to learn what you guys like/dislike/want to see more of! Thanks!


	3. Cheerios Uniform

**A/N: Hey guys. I know it's been a while since I've written anything. I'm sorry, guys. I've recently gotten an influx of follows, favorites, and reviews for a couple of my stories and I figured it was time to get back to the grind. I've been working so I probably won't be able to write very much very often. But tonight, I thank Kera for being my smut muse. ;)**

**WARNING: This chapter gets into a little D/S stuff so if you don't like that, please don't read.**

**As always, I own nothing and don't have a beta, so please forgive any mistakes.**

**Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

Rachel tugged at the scratchy, polyester top, willing it to shrink down to fit her smaller frame. Why was Santana so damn tall?

"San, it doesn't fit right," Rachel whined, tugging at the bottom of the top. "Do I have to wear this? Can't I just wear one of my plaid skirts?"

"Rachel, you said this was your fantasy."

"I know," Rachel admitted, twisting around in front of the bathroom mirror. "But I expected your uniform to fit me a bit nicer… I look like I have pleated breasts."

Santana snorted, leaning back on her elbows, kicking her feet off of the edge of their bed.

"Rachel, just get your ass out here. I'm sure it's fine."

Rachel sighed, attempting to cover her ass with the pleats of the skirt, frowning when another part of her was exposed.

"This uniform was created by perverts."

"That's what Q used to say."

"Please don't talk about Quinn Fabray while I'm trying to get _in the mood._"

"Rachel, that was one time."

"_Not_ helping, Santana."

Santana tried to hide her snickering.

"Are you wearing your… uniform?" Rachel called toward the door to their bedroom, fiddling incessantly with the red and white uniform.

"Yes, Rachel," Santana replied, starting to become anxious. "I'm wearing everything you laid out for me."

"O-okay."

"Baby," Santana cooed. "Don't be nervous. I've seen you naked. I've seen you bent over a desk. And railing. And tables. And couches. And—"

"Not helping, San."

"Just get your deliciously tight ass out here, Berry."

Rachel sighed again.

_This will have to be good enough, I suppose._

"Wait!"

"Rachel!" Santana groaned. "If you don't get your ass out here, I'm starting without you."

"I forgot the ponytail!"

"Make it nice and high. And tight."

"Keep using words like that and this won't last long," Rachel teased, wincing at how tight she'd pulled her ponytail. "I don't know how you could stand having your hair like this every day."

"Just get out here," Santana sighed, kicking her feet a bit harder in frustration.

"Fine, fine. I'm coming."

"Wow, that was fast."

"Santana," Rachel hissed.

"Maturity was never my strong suit."

Rachel pulled open the door, biting her lip shyly as she stepped into their bedroom.

_Holy fuck._

"Why did you never join the Cheerios in high school?"

"Because I was afraid that Sue would have me thrown too high and I would break my nose."

"I doubt your nose would be the only thing to break, sweetie."

"Semantics."

"You look… Like a high school wet dream."

"I suppose that's a compliment?"

"I look like an Asian man's dark fantasy."

"You look like a sexed up version of me from high school."

"That was the point, Rach."

Santana leaned back, exposing a sliver of skin between her reindeer sweater and her plaid skirt. A skirt that Rachel believed to be roughly two and a half inches long. Santana's toned legs were fully on display, strappy, black stiletto heels strapped to her feet.

"Santana, I never would've worn those shoes with that sweater."

"Just shut up and get on top of me."

"I thought I was topping you tonight."

"Well, get to it, Berry," Santana stated, crudely gesturing to her crotch.

"Get on your knees, Santana."

Santana gasped, slipping down off the bed and down onto her knees. Thank god for the rug on the hard-wood floor.

Rachel inhaled, gathering herself. She was anything if not a perfectionist when it came to getting into character.

_Think of it as method-acting, Rachel_.

Rachel circled Santana, frowning slightly at the way her white sneakers squeaked on the hard-wood. Squeaky shoes were decidedly unsexy.

Bitchy cheerleader character. Right.

"Look at you, panting on your knees like a bitch in heat," Rachel snickered, letting her fingertips drag over Santana's shoulder.

Santana whimpered, adjusting her knees on the solid floor.

"Did I say you could move?" Rachel hissed, wrenching Santana's head back with a fistful of hair.

"N-no."

"No, what, Glee nerd?"

"No, you didn't say I could move, Rachel," Santana said, trying to keep her voice even, but _fuck_ dominant Rachel was hot.

"That's right," Rachel smirked, patting Santana's cheek. "Strip down to your granny-panties, freak."

Something about the uniform made Rachel feel _powerful_. Her heart raced against the polyester at the empowering feeling of watching Santana obey her.

Santana bent over, tugging her skirt down her legs, giving Rachel a good show.

_Thwack!_

"Fuck!"

"Language, freak," Rachel scolded, palming Santana's ass where she'd just slapped.

Santana's knees shook as she stood in white, cotton underwear in front of Rachel. She knew she'd soaked through them as soon as she saw Rachel with her tight ponytail, natural makeup and the form-fitting uniform.

"I can fucking _smell_ how wet you are, glee nerd. Have you soaked the undies your daddy bought you? What would he think of you bending over backwards for me, hmm?"

Santana bit her lip, closing her eyes.

Rachel frowned, smacking the other girl's ass with a force she didn't know she had in her.

Santana hissed, eyes rolling back.

"Answer me, slut."

"H-he'd be disappointed."

"Really? He'd be disappointed that his irritating little bitch of a daughter was soaking through her virginal, white undies for the head bitch of her school?"

"Y-yes."

"Yes, who, freak?"

"Yes, Rachel."

Rachel smiled, raking her nails gently over Santana's stomach, leaning in to brush her lips over Santana's ear.

"Good girl," Rachel purred, licking the shell of her ear.

"Yes, Rachel. Thank you, Rachel."

Rachel felt herself gush at Santana's submissiveness.

"Bend over the bed, Lopez. Lose the panties."

Santana felt like she was about to cum and Rachel had barely even _touched_ her. She complied, stepping out of the ruined white underwear, leaning over their bed.

"Waxed? Were you expecting this, you little slut?"

Rachel ran her fingertips over Santana's pussy, barely giving the girl any kind of stimulation.

"N-no. I wasn't."

"You wanted this, didn't you, freak? You wanted me to come fuck you raw."

_Yes_.

"No, Rachel. I-I did it for dance."

"So you want me to stop?"

"No! No, please, no," Santana whimpered, pushing her hips back toward Rachel.

Rachel raised her hand, raining down slaps across Santana's bared ass.

Santana bit her lip at the sting, unaccustomed to the feeling of being spanked.

Rachel's smirk faded and she leaned forward over Santana, smoothing her hand over the girl's reddened ass.

"Are you okay, baby? Did I hurt you?"

"Fuck, Rachel. K-keep going."

"Do we need a safe word?"

"I… I don't know."

"Give me your safe word."

Santana felt herself pulse at those words, her vision blurring.

"Fuck, Rach. I… I can't think…"

"Say lemon if it's too much, okay?"

"Lemon?"

"First thing I thought of that didn't involve violating you."

"O-okay. Lemon it is."

"Great," Rachel smiled, kissing Santana's cheek.

"Now, glee freak, I want you to spread your legs. I'm sure it's something you're used to considering how many 'boyfriends' you've had."

Santana complied, her knees trembling under the weight of her body, her elbows digging hard into the comforter of their bed.

"Good. You're so good at doing what you're told."

Rachel stepped back and let her eyes rake over her naked girlfriend. Santana was dripping down her thighs, her legs shaking with the effort of keeping them spread. She felt adrenaline surge through her at the thought of dominating Santana Lopez, HBIC.

Rachel slipped out of her red spanks, sighing with delight at the cool air hitting her.

"Do you want me, Santana?"

"Y-yes, Rachel."

"Say it."

"I want you. God, I want you."

"Touch yourself, Santana."

Santana groaned, feeling sweat gather at her brow as she slipped her hand down to rub slow circles on her clit.

Rachel watched with rapt attention, her eyes following every tantalizingly slow circle over the girl's clit, biting her lip.

Rachel stepped forward, gripping Santana's hair in her fist, pulling it back to force their eyes to meet.

"Fuck yourself, Santana. Two fingers, slow and deep."

Santana moaned, eyes rolling back as she easily slid two fingers deep into her pussy. Rachel smirked down at her.

"Do you wish it was me, freak? Do you wish I was the one fucking you?"

"Yes, Rachel. Fuck yes."

Santana curled her fingers, her knees finally buckling under her.

"Stop."

Santana whimpered, pumping her fingers faster.

"I said stop, you stupid fucking slut," Rachel hissed, yanking Santana's hair.

Santana gasped, her fingers slipping out of her.

"Get on your knees. God, you're useless."

Santana fell to her knees, panting, her soaked fingers digging into the carpet.

"Rachel, please."

"No. If you can't fucking follow simple directions, you don't get to cum, glee freak."

Santana whimpered, her thighs twitching.

"Get the strap-on. You need to be fucked like the bitch you are."

Santana gripped their bedpost, dragging herself off of the floor toward their closet. Rachel was ready to explode. Her pussy was throbbing uncomfortably as she watched Santana stumble toward their closet, pulling out their 7-inch green strap-on.

"Put it on me," Rachel cooed, running her fingers through Santana's hair.

Santana bit her lip and nodded, hands shaking as she tightened the straps around her smaller girlfriend, kissing over the girl's legs.

Rachel cupped Santana's cheek, meeting her nervous gaze.

"Is this okay, San?"

"Y-yeah. Just… Go slow?"

Rachel knew well that Santana hadn't taken the strap-on many times. She preferred the feeling of fingers or tongue and wasn't sure about that much penetration.

But Rachel also knew that she got off _hard_ the few times she'd taken it.

Rachel finally met Santana's lips, pushing her tongue hard against Santana's, biting at her lips. Their teeth clashed and Santana whimpered, wrapping her arms desperately around Rachel's body.

"Please take these off. I need to feel you," Santana rasped, tugging at her old Cheerios uniform.

Rachel slapped Santana's hands away, winking at the girl before pulling the uniform off, leaving her in nothing but a strap-on.

Santana crawled backwards onto the bed, eyes never leaving the predatory look Rachel gave her.

Rachel wasted no time, thrusting her fingers deep into Santana, pumping hard, curling deep. Santana writhed beneath her, pushing her hips against Rachel's fingers.

"Fuck, Rach."

Rachel grinned, biting down on Santana's neck, sucking hard enough to leave a deep, red mark.

Santana's walls started to flutter around her fingers and Rachel smirked, pulling her fingers away, smoothing Santana's slick wetness over their strap-on.

"God dammit, Rachel," Santana hissed, whimpering at the loss.

"Shut up," Rachel groans, thrusting deep into Santana.

Santana's eyes shut, her brows drawing tight together at the feeling of being stretched.

Rachel kissed Santana tenderly, rocking her hips slowly, allowing Santana to adjust.

"F-faster, please."

Rachel complied, pulling out before pushing the dildo back into the girl, eyes rolling back each time their hips met. She reached up and palmed Santana's breasts, squeezing and twisting her nipples.

Santana whimpered, drawing her knees up to her chest, letting Rachel thrust deeper into her.

"F-_fuck_."

Rachel circled her hips, grinding hard against Santana's clit before pumping her hips hard, fucking Santana deep, leaning forward to nip and suck at Santana's breasts.

"You love feeling me deep inside you, don't you, freak? You like me biting your nipples?"

"God, yes, Rachel. Please…"

Santana was writhing, her back arching, her eyes tightly shut as her hips canted to meet Rachel's.

Rachel slid her hand down to press hard on Santana's clit, driving into her relentlessly, fucking her with abandon.

Santana felt her world contract then explode as she came around Rachel, screaming her name.

Rachel's eyes rolled back as the friction against her clit became too much, the feeling of Santana gushing against her spurring her on.

Santana shook violently as she rode out her orgasm, hips moving frantically against Rachel's.

"_Fuck_ yes," Rachel hissed, her arms giving out as she fell on top of Santana.

Santana whimpered, pulling her hips back, trying to squirm away from the overstimulation of the strap-on.

Rachel grinned, pushing her hips forward.

"N-no, Rachel."

"Do you want to cum again?"

"No, Rachel, no, please."

"Do you want me to—"

"Lemon. Fuck, lemon, Rachel I'm too sensitive, fuck."

Rachel pulled out immediately, slipping the strap-on down her legs.

"Are you okay, baby? Did I hurt you?"

Santana sighed, pulling Rachel to her chest.

"I just couldn't go again, Rach. You're gonna kill me with sex."

"Was that too much?"

"No, baby. I just think my pussy would fall off if we did it again. I came _way_ hard."

"I think you squirted, S."

"I might've."

"You did."

"I'm still the top, Rach."

Rachel snorted.

"Oh shut up and cuddle me, you sexy little Cheerio."

Rachel grinned, curling up into Santana's side.

"Your fantasy is next, San."

"Don't you forget it, baby."

"I love you, S."

"I love you too, Rach. Now shut up and let me sleep."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	4. Strap-on, Strap-in

**A/N:** Hey guys. This'll be the last update for a while. I've got work a lot coming soon, but I'll try to write when I can. I also hurt my thumb pretty bad at work so typing sucks a little bit. But I'm alright.

Please review. Even if it's just to say that you got off or that you hated it. Whatever you think. Let me know.

I own nothing. My work is unedited.

* * *

"Santana, are you sure?"

Santana fidgeted on the bed, unsure of how to proceed.

"I think so…"

Santana, I'd prefer a definite 'yes.' This was your fantasy after all…"

"Rachel, I just never… It's okay. I'm okay. Yes. Let's just do it."

"San, it's sex, not an exam."

"Just get on top of me, Rachel."

Rachel sighed, ambling over to Santana across their bed.

Santana jumped at the feel of cool silicone pressing against her thigh.

"Are you okay?"

Santana looked like a cat at the vet when she nodded, her hands shaking as she moved them to Rachel's hips.

"I-it's just cold… Does it fit you okay? Are you comfortable?"

"Santana, I'm fine. I'm more concerned with your comfort at the moment."

Santana took a deep breath, nodding at Rachel.

"I'm fine. Please just kiss me or touch me or something."

Rachel nodded, leaning down to press her lips to Santana's. Her tongue slipped over the trembling girl's lips before sliding inside to meet her tongue. Rachel sucked the tip of Santana's tongue, smirking when she felt the girl relax.

Rachel's lips moved down the column of Santana's neck, nipping and sucking to leave faint marks.

"T-touch me, Rachel."

Rachel smiled into Santana's neck, sinking her teeth into her skin for good measure. Her hands slid up Santana's naked body, thumbs caressing the underside of the girl's breasts.

Santana arched up in response, pressing her chest to Rachel's.

Rachel grazed her teeth over the girl's collarbone, running her hand up to tweak and pull Santana's nipples.

Santana whimpered, her fingertips digging into Rachel's back as she felt her body start to let go.

Too caught up in the sensations, Santana barely noticed the placement of Rachel's hands until she felt thin fingers slide over her clit.

A gasp escaped her lips as she pressed her hips up.

Rachel leaned down to kiss Santana, laving her tongue over the other girl's lips and tongue.

"Fuck, Rachel."

Rachel felt her confidence building as she slid her fingers through Santana's sticky wetness, dragging it up to circle the girl's clit with barely-there touches.

"No teasing," Santana pleaded, letting her nails bite into the skin of Rachel's back.

Rachel groaned, sinking her teeth into Santana's shoulder, splitting her focus between her left hand and right before burying her face in Santana's breasts.

"I fucking love your boobs, San."

Santana let out a low chuckle.

"Who doesn't? And they're all yours, baby."

Rachel growled, leaving dark marks all over Santana's chest before sucking her nipples hard, pulling them with her teeth in a way that drove Santana insane.

Santana was a writhing mess before Rachel even—

_Oh fuck._

Rachel slipped two fingers knuckle deep, curling them hard to hit Santana's g-spot.

She drove her fingers in short, quick pumps, keeping her fingers curled hard against Santana's walls.

Santana felt herself losing control, her hips moving in time with Rachel's devilish fingers.

"Are you ready?" Rachel breathed into Santana's ear, sliding a third finger into Santana.

"Y-yes."

Rachel nodded, using Santana's juices to lube up the purple dildo strapped around her hips.

Santana watched, feeling herself gush as Rachel stroked the dildo.

"I need you, Rach."

Rachel nodded, moving up to hold her weight on her elbows as she pressed her hips forward, guiding the strap-on slowly into Santana.

Santana bit her lip, her head falling back onto the pillows, brows furrowed.

Rachel kept pressing her hips forward until she was pressed fully into Santana.

Santana whimpered at the feeling of being so… _full_.

It wasn't bad.

Rachel started to slide her hips backwards before pressing into Santana, kissing over the girl's shoulders and neck.

"G-go a little faster, Rachel."

Rachel nodded, pressing in faster as she felt sweat gather at the base of her spine.

Santana's eyes were tightly shut as she tried to get used to the feeling of the strap-on.

Rachel felt herself get wetter and wetter as she thrust her hips between Santana's legs, digging her hands into their mattress. Just imagining what it would feel like to be buried inside of her tight, wet girlfriend to the hilt.

Rachel's eyes rolled back as she moved faster, fucking Santana.

Santana gasped, her hands gripping Rachel's hips, her legs sliding further apart.

Rachel smirked as an idea hit her.

She reached down, hand wrapping under Santana's thigh, pulling it higher until Santana's leg was over her shoulder.

Santana felt Rachel slide in so much _deeper_.

"Shit, Rachel. _Harder. _Fuck."

Rachel complied, fucking Santana with abandon as she pistoned her hips, sliding in and out of the girl easily.

Rachel's wetness started dripping down her legs.

Santana felt her orgasm building quickly and when Rachel reached down to circle her clit, she knew it wouldn't be long.

Rachel's fingers slipped over her clit before she pinched it, forcing her hips down hard.

"F-fuck, _Rachel._"

Rachel felt Santana's body shake with her orgasm, her hips twitching up against Rachel, her eyes rolling back.

Santana's breathing started to slow back down, her body still twitching.

Rachel slowed her hips, pulling out gently, frowning as Santana winced.

"Are you okay, San?"

Santana nodded, gesturing for Rachel to pull out completely.

"Does it hurt?"

"A little. It's just… sore."

Rachel laid down next to Santana, her muscles tired and shaky.

The wetness between her legs made her thighs slip together.

Santana squirmed, wincing at the feeling of having been stretched by the strap-on.

"San?"

"Hmm?"

"Watch."

Santana rolled onto her side, turning to face Rachel.

Rachel's hands slid down her body, teasing her nipples. She pinched and pulled at them before moving her hands down further.

Santana's eyes widened.

Rachel's fingers slipped through her wetness easily, barely creating any friction.

Rachel whimpered, pushing her fingers down and into her pussy with a practiced ease. Her fingers immediately found her spot and she pressed into it hard, pumping quick and fast.

Santana watched as Rachel's mouth fell open, her hair spilling over her chest.

"Feel good, baby?"

Rachel nodded, whimpering as she met Santana's eyes.

"Fuck your pussy, baby. How wet are you?"

"See for yourself," Rachel offered, pulling her fingers out, spreading them to show Santana the glistening, sticky wetness that coated her fingers, dripping down her palm.

Santana leaned forward, wrapping her lips around Rachel's fingers, sucking her fingertips, licking languidly up and down over her hand.

Rachel moaned, squirming when Santana's teeth grazed her fingertips.

Santana took Rachel's hand, sliding it down to Rachel's pussy, watching with rapt attention as she reentered herself.

Rachel's head fell back, her back arching, whimpers falling from her lips with each quick pump.

"Look at me, Rach."

Rachel shook her head, unable to open her eyes.

"Look. At. Me."

Rachel's eyes slipped open, her eyelids fluttering as she met Santana's stare.

Santana reached over, circling Rachel's clit with quick, tight circles.

Rachel's eyes closed tight, her hips thrusting up as she fell over the edge.

"Fuck, Santana. _Fuck_."

Rachel's body shook, twitching as she gasped for air.

Santana kept drawing circles over Rachel's clit, not letting her down from her orgasm.

Rachel's hips bucked, her fingers slipping deeper, pressing into her g-spot.

Santana tweaked Rachel's nipple and she fell over the edge for the second time that night.

Rachel whimpered and gasped, unable to form coherent words.

Rachel's eyes fluttered open and she met a smiling Santana.

"H-hi."

"Hey, Rach."

Rachel stretched, her arms falling over her head, her hair falling over her face.

Santana pulled Rachel to her chest, loving the way the girl's body fit against hers.

"I love you, baby."

"I love you too, Rach. What do you have in mind for next time?"

Rachel smirked.

"You'll see."

* * *

**A/N: **Smutty cliffhanger? Review! Let me know what you want to see next!


	5. PromptOptions

**A/N:** Sorry that this isn't a chapter update. But I do have some questions for you guys. Please respond so I know what you guys would like next!

Which chapter was your favorite?

Do you prefer dom!Rachel, dom!Santana, or just sweet sex?

**Some options for next chapter:**

1. Vibrator, desperation, dom!Santana

2. 3-some involving Brittany.

3. Santana packing in public.

4. Sexting/phone sex.

5. Sex backstage before one of Rachel's shows.

6. Any kind of suggestion you may have.

**Please vote on one!**

And again, sorry that this isn't an update. I will likely be able to write/post again tomorrow night.


	6. Important Info Regarding Next Chapter

**A/N: **First of all, thank you guys so much for responding! Wow! I didn't think there were so many people who'd be as enthusiastic about this fic, but I have to say, it's very much appreciated.

But, unfortunately, I have to quickly follow that with something that I find to be disturbing.

I'm curious as to how many of you find it okay to criticize a writer or make demands of them to not include something that is _their choice_ to include.

I understand that not everyone wants there to be any kind of threesome involving Brittany or anyone else.

But making demands or criticizing me as a writer for even thinking it up as an option for a future chapter is really not okay with me.

I understand that some of you are very passionate about Pezberry. I do. But making these kinds of demands of someone when it is their work that they are sharing with you really rubs me the wrong way.

That being said, I will be taking a few days off from this fic. I appreciate those of you who were nothing but encouraging and appreciative of my work, but I need some time to recover from long shifts at work and the irritation I feel at how selfish some people can be about someone else's writing. I need to write for myself and when people chastise me for having ideas that I feel would inspire me to write more, I feel like my writing becomes more of a chore than a passion.

Sorry, guys.

I'll be back in a few days. But for now, here are the poll results. You guys are allowed to vote until Wednesday at 12PM. I have made the executive decision to not include any votes that made demands or ones that include more than 3 options (just to make it easier on myself)

**Some options for next chapter:**

1. Vibrator, desperation, dom!Santana: 20%

2. 3-some involving Brittany.: 12%

**3. Santana packing in public.: 24%**

4. Sexting/phone sex.: 16%

5. Sex backstage before one of Rachel's shows.: 20%

6. Any kind of suggestion you may have.: Dom!Rachel: 8%

Thank you for voting. I will see you guys in a couple of days. Stay classy.


	7. Packing in Public

**A/N: **Hello all. To those of you who decided to continue reading this story, I thank you. And to those of you who decided that it would be a good idea to insult me in your comments, congratulations on wasting your breath. I took the results of the poll and wrote accordingly. Here are the final results:

1. Vibrator, desperation, dom!Santana: 13%

2. 3-some involving Brittany.: 6%

**3. Santana packing in public.: 31%**

4. Sexting/phone sex.: 23%

5. Sex backstage before one of Rachel's shows.: 23%

6. Dom!Rachel: 4%

So to those of you who voted for number three, congrats! Here's a playful, smutty chapter of in-public strap-on packing goodness.

And to those of you who placed your votes in other categories, I am saving the poll so that I may write a chapter involving some of the other options. Thanks for voting!

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I just spent a couple of hours pounding it out before I go to The Book of Mormon tonight!

Please review and let me know what you think. This chapter is a bit longer than the rest. I got a bit carried away.

As always, I own nothing but the plot (smut?) and all mistakes are my own. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Rachel jogged offstage, picking up her fruit infused water that was resting in the wings. Popping the top, she took several greedy gulps, unlocking her ridiculously bedazzled iPhone to check her messages.

_Hey baby. Thinking about going out tonight. What do you say?_

_[Sent at 2:37 PM]_

Rachel grinned. Exhausting as rehearsals were, she knew going out tonight would be a fantastic way to relax and unwind.

**_I'm in._**

**_[Sent at 2:38 PM]_**

Santana leaned back on the couch and smirked. Tonight was gonna be pretty fucking great.

**RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS**

Santana pulled up her baggy, black pants, similar to those she'd bought in high school for the Empire State of Mind number.

She slid into a red, leather, cleavage-baring vest and some silver, chandelier earrings.

Sitting on the bed, she contemplated her choices of shoes, mentally debating the pros and cons of heels vs. her old converse.

"Santana? I'm home!"

Santana grinned, skipping out to the living room to greet her girlfriend.

Rachel squealed as Santana spun her around, dipping her low to kiss her deeply.

"Hello to you too, San."

Santana smiled, pecking Rachel's lips before scampering back into their shared bedroom.

Rachel's brow shot up as she admired her girlfriend's… _assets._

"Santana, you never wear those pants."

Santana frowned, spinning to face her girlfriend.

"What's wrong with my pants?"

"Nothing, baby," Rachel chuckled. "You just never wear those pants. You usually wear your practically painted-on skinny jeans."

Santana shrugged, doing her best to look innocent. Rachel frowned.

"What are you not telling me?"

_Oh shit. Busted._

"Nothing, Rach. I just didn't feel like needing to grease myself up to put on my pants."

Rachel eyed her girlfriend skeptically, but shrugged, stepping into their en suite bathroom.

"I'm gonna shower. I reek of dust and sweat."

"Mmmm," Santana smirked. "My favorite."

Rachel rolled her eyes at her girlfriend, stepping into a steamy shower, sighing as it soothed her tight muscles.

"No more than twenty minutes, Rachel!"

Rachel groaned, lathering the soap in her hands.

"I mean it, Berry! I don't want to be kept waiting."

"Fine, Santana," Rachel called back, smoothing soap over her shower-slick skin.

Rachel didn't understand what the hurry was. Usually Santana was still in her glasses and sweatpants, opting to join the shorter girl in the shower before heading out for the night.

Santana tugged on her old hi-tops and paced around their bedroom, checking the clock every few seconds. A sigh escaped her lips as she plopped down onto their bed.

"Hurry up, Berry!"

The water valves were shut off and Rachel stepped out into a steamy bathroom, wrapping herself up in a red, fluffy towel. Her soaked hair stuck to her back and neck and Santana licked her lips, eyes trailing drops of water as they slipped down to soak into the towel.

Rachel turned to meet the greedy eyes of her girlfriend, smirking.

"See something you like?" Rachel teased, grabbing a second towel to dry her hair.

"Hells yeah," Santana growled, licking her lips.

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"We're going out tonight, San."

"Doesn't mean we can't pre-game."

"Santana, pre-gaming refers to drinking, not sex."

Santana whined, kicking her feet against the side of their bed.

"We could do that too?" Santana offered, gaze flickering back and forth between Rachel's legs and her neck.

"I thought we were in a hurry."

"Not really. I just don't want to be stuck waiting all night for you to run out our hot water."

Rachel rolled her eyes yet again, drying herself as best as she could.

"Go do your hair and makeup so I can get dressed without being molested."

"It's not molestation if you're a willing participant, Berry."

Rachel turned and smacked her girlfriend's ass.

"Go. Hair. Makeup."

"Are you saying I'm ugly, Berry?"

"I'm saying whatever it takes so that I can get clothing on my wet, naked body, Lopez."

"… Don't tempt me, Rachel."

Rachel giggled, leaning forward to kiss her girlfriend sweetly.

"Hair and makeup. Go."

Santana sighed, leaning in to nuzzle Rachel's neck.

"Santana," Rachel warned.

"Fine," Santana whined, stomping off to apply her makeup.

Rachel giggled, stepping into their bedroom to tug on whatever was clean and fit properly.

After raiding her closet, Rachel settled on a short, tight skirt and a low-cut black tank-top. She threw on some jewelry and walked into the bathroom to apply her own makeup and fix her damp hair.

"Need any help with your hair, baby?" Santana called from their guest bathroom.

"I don't know what I want to do with it, so your opinion would be appreciate—"

Santana appeared in the doorway, half of her makeup finished, her hair curled and wavy on her shoulders.

"Anyone ever told you that you talk too much, Berry?" Santana joked, leaning in to kiss Rachel's cheek.

"Shut up, Lopez. What do I do with my hair?"

"I'd tell you to leave it down and wavy, but then we'd be matching. And that's gay."

"As opposed to what we are, which is…?"

"Hot as fuck."

Rachel rolled her eyes, making a mental note to add 'hot as fuck' to the next interview about her sexuality.

"I'm thinking of putting it in a messy ponytail and curling it."

"How very Cheerios of you."

Rachel sighed, smacking her girlfriend's ass yet again.

"Go. Finish putting on your face."

"What? You don't think this looks good?" Santana asked, indicating to her one smoky eye, and one bare.

"I think it's a bit avant-garde for a club in New York."

Santana mock-sighed, dramatically draping her arm over her head.

"What ever shall I do? I just don't feel accepted by these New Yorkers!"

"Go finish your face."

"I'd rather finish on _your_—"

"Don't even finish that sentence."

Santana pouted, stomping out of the room.

An hour later, both girls were dressed and read to go out. Rachel grabbed her clutch, keys, and sunglasses (an unfortunate necessity as a Broadway starlet) and headed to the door.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"I have to pee!" Santana yelled, running to the girls' bedroom.

"Well hurry up!"

Santana grinned, pulling out a box from the back of their closet. She ran into the bathroom, quickly donning the contents of the box, patting down the front of her pants, doing her best to make it look natural.

"Goodness, Santana. How long does it take to pee?"

"Almost done!" Santana called, flushing the toilet and washing her hands for effect.

Santana walked briskly to the door, grabbing her keys and her girlfriend's hand, tugging her out the door.

The cab ride was short with Santana trying to grope Rachel when the cabbie wasn't paying attention.

The club itself was full of bodies, pulsing to a heavy bass beat.

The girls walked straight to the bar, Rachel's hand clasped tightly in Santana's. After a couple shots, Rachel excitedly dragged Santana to the dance floor, shaking and wiggling to the heavy beat.

Santana chuckled, taking her girlfriend's hands as she mimicked Rachel's moves, swaying her hips to the sounds of the club.

After several more shots being passed around by waitresses, Rachel pulled Santana in for a much more… _intimate_ form of dance.

Santana smirked, pulling Rachel's hips to hers, leaving just the slightest gap between the two women. Her hands wandered up and down Rachel's torso, skimming over the exposed skin at the hem of her shirt.

Rachel leaned into the touches, dropping her head back to Santana's shoulder, grinding her ass hard into Santana before nearly leaping forward away from the girl.

_Was that…?_

Santana smirked, nodding as she pulled Rachel back in, pressing the strap-on hard against Rachel's ass.

"Surprise," Santana purred, dropping hot, open-mouthed kisses to Rachel's neck.

"S-Santana, we're in _public_," Rachel hissed, unconvincingly chastising her girlfriend as she tilted her head to give her more access.

"You'd convince me you were upset if you weren't grinding your tight ass against me right now, Berry," Santana growled, hands moving to Rachel's hips to hold her hard against her, sliding up and down the girl's thighs.

"Fuck you look so good dancing all over me, Rachel."

Rachel whimpered, turning to face Santana, straddling her thigh to grind herself against the girl's strong leg.

Santana leaned down, meeting Rachel's lips in a furious kiss, teeth nipping hard against the girl's lower lip.

"Take me somewhere private, San."

Santana smirked, grabbing Rachel's hand to lead her to the club bathroom.

"Santana, there are so many germs in the bathroom," Rachel whined, looking around the room as though the walls were made of pond scum.

"Rachel, I will personally take you to the doctor if you get any kind of disease. Now come here and let's get our sexing on."

Rachel grimaced.

"That isn't exactly the best way to get into a woman's pants, Santana."

"Just get on my dick, Berry."

Rachel frowned.

"Rachel, will you please allow me to take you hard against the walls of this restroom using a strap-on?"

Rachel sighed in response, crossing her arms.

Santana leaned forward, taking Rachel's hands in her own.

"Baby, if you really don't want to, I can take you home."

"But that ruins the spontaneity of you wearing the strap-on in public in the first place."

"I don't want to push you into something you're not comfortable wish, Rach."

"It'll be okay," Rachel said, more for herself than for Santana. "They likely have to sanitize the walls from other couples anyway, right?"

Santana grinned, pulling Rachel in for a hard kiss.

Rachel moaned, feeling herself relax against her girlfriend, hands slipping up to cup the sides of Santana's neck.

Santana walked Rachel backwards into a stall, pressing her into the wall, covering the shorter girls' body with her own. Santana's lips slid down Rachel's neck to her collar bone, sucking and nipping the girls' skin, soothing the nips with her tongue.

Rachel writhed under her girlfriend's lips, tugging at the hem of her shirt, ripping it over her head.

Santana gasped at the feeling of Rachel's naked torso, hands cupping the girl's breasts, rolling her hardened nipples.

"Fuck, Santana."

Santana's kisses moved down further until she sucked Rachel's nipple into her mouth, teeth grazing the sensitive bud while she tweaked the girl's other nipple with her fingers.

Rachel whimpered, arching against her girlfriend.

"I need you, San."

Santana nodded, slipping her hand beneath the girl's skirt, pushing her panties aside. Her fingertips slipped through Rachel's copious wetness. Santana groaned at the feeling.

"Fuck you're wet, Rachel."

Rachel nodded frantically, hands tangling in Santana's hair to pull her in for a kiss.

Santana unbuttoned her pants, letting them fall to her knees as she slid the strap-on free.

Rachel cried out when Santana's fingers slipped into her, pumping deep into her with slow, hard thrusts.

Scissoring her fingers, Santana stretched Rachel, adding a third finger, curling her fingers against Rachel's g-spot.

Rachel humped Santana's hand helplessly, riding the girl's fingers.

"Inside, San."

Santana moaned, nipping Rachel's shoulder. She used Rachel's wetness to coat the strap-on, lubricating it before thrusting in to the hilt.

Rachel gasped.

"_Fuck_."

Giving Rachel a minute, Santana kept her hips still, occasionally rolling them forward to press deeper into her girlfriend.

"You like that, baby? You like being stretched open by my cock?"

Rachel nodded, whimpering as Santana started thrusting into her. Her thrusts were slow, barely sliding out before pressing back in.

Rachel whined, pressing her hips down against the strap-on.

"Fuck me, Santana, _please_."

"What do you want, Rachel? How do you want me?"

Rachel's head fell back against the wall, her hands gripping Santana's shoulders.

"Faster, please, baby."

Santana moved faster, still barely pulling out before thrusting back in with short, quick bursts.

Rachel's hands moved between trying to find purchase on the smooth wall and Santana's shoulders as she frantically tried to fuck herself on the strap-on.

"More, San."

"What more do you need, Rach? You already have me inside of you, baby."

"Deeper. Harder. Faster. _Anything_."

Santana smirked, watching her girlfriend lose her inhibitions as she thrust her hips in longer, slower thrusts, torturing her girlfriend.

Santana's hips moved in deep, slow thrusts, bottoming out with each pump of her hips.

Rachel whimpered and moaned, tears stinging her eyes as she desperately tried to get more friction.

"_Fuck me_, Santana."

"You want me to fuck this pussy? You want me to make you come around my cock?"

"_Please_, San. Please, I need you."

"I'm gonna bury my cock deep in your pussy and fuck you like the little slut you are. Are you a slut for my cock, Rachel?"

Rachel nodded, whimpering as Santana picked up the pace, one hand tweaking her nipples.

Santana's hand slid down and she circled Rachel's clit.

"Fuck, Santana."

Both girls froze as they heard the bathroom door squeak open, hearing a handful of women chattering drunkenly to each other, checking their makeup in the mirrors.

Santana buried her nose into Rachel's neck.

"You're gonna have to be quiet, baby," she growled, pressing her hips forward into Rachel.

Rachel shook her head, her eyes wild as she tried to beg Santana to stop.

"What's the matter, Rach? You don't want my cock?"

Rachel covered her mouth with one hand, whimpering against her palm.

Santana started thrusting hard into Rachel, fucking her with abandon, her fingers drawing quick circles over her clit.

Rachel's eyes rolled back, her whole body trembling as she felt her body on the brink of exploding.

"That's it, Rachel," Santana hummed quietly against the shell of the girl's ear. "Come on my cock."

Rachel bit her hand, forcing back a scream as her eyes snapped open, her body shaking and spasming with the force of her orgasm.

Santana wasn't far behind, the pressure of the strap-on against her clit finally becoming too much as she pulsed her hips deep into her girlfriend. She bit down on Rachel's shoulder, sending Rachel into her second orgasm of the night.

The women exited the restroom as loudly as they came in, the door thumping shut behind them.

Rachel let her hand drop to her side, letting whimpers and moans escape from her lips as Santana slowed her hips, letting Rachel come down from her orgasms.

"Did you enjoy that, baby?" Santana asked, nuzzling her girlfriend's shoulder affectionately.

Rachel nodded, her knees knocking as Santana let her down from the wall.

"I'm pretty sure you bruised my shoulder."

Santana cocked her head, pushing Rachel's hair aside to admire the mark on her shoulder.

"Nothing your makeup team isn't used to, baby."

"You really don't like making their job easy, do you, Lopez?"

Santana grinned, kissing Rachel chastely, pulling up her baggy pants.

"I just like letting everyone know who you belong to."

Rachel rolled her eyes playfully, kissing Santana and nipping her lips playfully.

"And who would that be?"

"A sexy-ass, Latina woman who has a thing for the ladies."

"Huh. I don't recall meeting anyone like that," Rachel teased.

Santana pouted.

"Fine. You can walk home."

Rachel giggled, chasing her girlfriend out into the dark club.

"I love you, San. I am all yours."

"You'd better be, Berry," Santana replied, smirking. "And I guess you're alright."

Rachel smacked Santana's arm, taking her hand as she lead them out. Santana chuckled in response, squeezing Rachel's hand affectionately.

"I love you too, Rach."

* * *

**A/N: **Special thanks to _snowdrop1026_, , _HugNi_, _Julz19_, _ocfanatic2013_, and last, but most certainly not least, _SantanaSnix._ Your support is what pushed me to continue this story and not just delete it entirely. You guys are some great people and hold a special place in my heart.

Please review and let me know what you think!


End file.
